the_daggersfandomcom-20200214-history
George La Dant
George Smith La Dant is a character on The Island. He débuts in the third episode of the first season, and was a resident of the island before the Curse, leader of the nine knights summoned to fight the Master of Shadows, under the codename of The Blacksmith, the one who forged the Alexander's Daggers.' '''Confronted the Master of Shadows and was killed stabbed at back by a shadow. History As the Dark Day was approaching, the blacksmith George Smith planned to craft nine enchanted daggers to defeat the Master of Shadows. He choose nine valuable knights with different abilities to fight using them, led by Rodrick Shomwell. George's son is entering a room where his parents are talking to some strangers. The boy sneaks into the room in silence, to hear their discussion. George Smith, tells his nine guests about the Dark Day: a day where The Master of Shadows will cast his curse to turn the entire Island to a living nightmare. One of their guests, Flynn Andrew tells them they should fight. They should "grab their weapons and let it be"; while the inteligent Clairy Fhoan tells it's better to think about it, make a plan. George Smith tells them that he actually has a plan. But he will need the nine. He will need Nine Knights. Later, the Nine Knights are at the Guardian Tower, and George tells their leader, Rodrick Shomwell, about the daggers he is crafting. Rodrick says that, for the first time, they have hope. George is going home with his son, but when they arrive, George's wife Louise La Dant is dead, and with her blood, it's written "Greetings from The Master". George La Dant and his son run to the tower, but when they arrive, the Master of Shadows kills Rodrick, and leaves as the eight remaining knights arrive. They are all terrified and desperate. As no one else could lead them, George told that he would be their leader, the ninth knight. ("Dead Minds") George's son enters home, and talks to George, who is forging the last of the nine daggers, and runs to his room. The boy later goes downstairs back to the living room, where he finds his father. George orders the boy to go back sleep. He tells something about a "shadow overcoming the island." The village is being corrupted and destroyed by shadows. Fire and destruction are everywhere. The blacksmith and eight more men are using the daggers, each one with one letter on it, against and defeating the shadows. Then, one by one, start to fall to death. There is a dead man and the "E" Dagger nearby. A man kicks it from the Cliff, then turns and sees George with the "R" Dagger pointed to him. The man puts his hands up and smiles. A shadows stabbs the Blacksmith at his back and he falls dead. Being "Alexander.." his last words. ("The Journal"'') Trivia *Was the one who crafted the Alexander's Daggers, and the original bearer of the Redemption Dagger. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Support Characters Category:Heroes Category:Redemption Dagger Bearers Category:The Nine Knights Category:Deceased Category:Killed by Shadows